Halo 2:Armory
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Fit, ready to fight.


The view fades into the new background. The circular ornament on the headpiece of the prophet of truth is replaced by the moon of the earth. The view then translates to the Earth itself, focusing on the three orbital MAC stations on the track. Some UN Security Council ships have flown.

Earth Defense Platform, Cairo

10.20.2552 (military calendar)

Cut to the close-up of the nearest platform.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Your plating is about to fail, the viscosity of the entire gel layer..."

Cut to the armory at Cairo Station. The official handled the equipment on the table.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Optics - completely fried. We don't even talk about electricity supply. Do you know how expensive this equipment is, son?"

The owner picked up his helmet from the table. This view translates the chief's body and shows his new armor. He fixed the helmet in place to block his face.

Chief Officer John-117: "Tell the Covenant."

The Gun Masters Officer inspected the new armor of the John-117.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Well, anyway, I think it is out of date."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Your new suit is Mark VI. Just came out of the city this morning. Try to relax until you get used to the upgrade."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Okay, let's test your goal first. Look at the ceiling light."

Once the chiefs act according to his statement:

Sergeant Gunnery: "Good. Look at the light at the moment."

Once the chief is acting according to his statement

Sergeant Gunnery: "Okay. Look at the ceiling light."

Once the chiefs act according to his statement:

Sergeant Gunnery: "That's it. It's the bottom layer."

Once the chiefs act according to his statement:

Sergeant Gunnery: "Okay."

If the player does not pass the first diagnostic test.

Sergeant Gunnery: "The tracking looks very rough. I will guide you through the diagnosis. The diagnostic software will set your aiming system to normal. Continue to look at the four lights, Chief. Do you want me to leave it like this, or reverse it? "

If the player wants to reverse it to the selected state.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Well, now it has fallen. Go ahead and aim at them again. Should I dump it or let it return to normal?"

If the player wants it to return to normal.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Okay, it's back to normal. I will set your target to be normal. If you change your mind, you can switch settings at any time."

The diagnostic test is complete.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Standby. I will leave the inhibitor. Move it and feel it. When you are ready, come to zapper to meet me."

If the player explores the armory, jump and hit things.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Hey, relax!"

Either

Sergeant Gunnery: "Be careful, you will pull a tendon to do this!"

Either

Sergeant Gunnery: "Okay, but don't come to me when you pull your leg off your leg."

The owner moves to the shield charging station.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Please note, because I will only turn this time. This station will test your charging energy shield. Continue, I will tell you."

If the player is away from him.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Here, the chief. Focus."

If the player has been away from the sheriff.

Sergeant Gunnery: "This is very important. When I explain it, you can at least look at me."

Either

Sergeant Gunnery: "I am talking to you chief. Look at me."

Either

Sergeant Gunnery: "I know that Spartans think you know everything, but at least it doesn't seem to hurt you."

Either

Sergeant Gunnery: "Look, just 'Because the brass kiss your ass doesn't mean I will. Look at me when I talk to you."

The director walked into the station.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Your new armor is very flexible and very efficient. It is much better than our covenant technology for Mark V."

If the player waits:

Sergeant Gunnery: "Are you listening to me?"

Sergeant Gunnery: "When you walk into the Red Square Chief, we will start."

If the player has been waiting:

Sergeant Gunnery: "The chieftain, standing on the Red Square."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Before we start testing, you must stand on Red Square."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Come on, stand on Red Square. It only takes a minute."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Come on, son. Go into the Red Square."

If the player steps into the red square but stops and does not press the switch.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Continue to press the red switch to start the shield test."

If the player does not do what he says and waits.

Sergeant Gunnery: "You just need to put your hand on the touchpad to activate the switch."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Hit the switch! It won't hurt...".

Sergeant Gunnery: "Go ahead and use that switch in front of you."

Sergeant Gunnery: "The switch in front of you will start the shield test."

Sergeant Gunnery: "This is a switch. You press it."

The chief presses the red switch. The machine pulls the chief's shield open and then quickly recharges.

Sergeant Gunnery: "Bingo! You can see that they charge faster!"

The elevator door opened and the Sheriff Johnson walked out in a dress.

Sergeant Gunnery: "If your shield falls, look for some covers and wait for the meter to read completely."

Major Johnson Sergeant: "That, or he can hide behind me. You and my boy are here, Master Gunns? I don't see any training wheels."

Sergeant Gunnery: "His armor works fine, Johnson, so close your chili hole. You can go freely, son, just remember, take your time."

Sergeant Johnson: "Don't worry, I will hold his hand."

If the player stops:

Sergeant Johnson: "Come on, chief. They are waiting for us on the bridge."

If the player continues to stall:

Sergeant Johnson: "Get on the elevator, the chief. We are going to be late."

Sergeant Johnson: "I don't want brass to wait, chieftain."

Sergeant Johnson: "Well, you can tell Lord Hood, why are we late!"

Sergeant Johnson: "Let you shine in the green back of this elevator!"

Sergeant Johnson: "If I say 'please', will this help?"

The owner enters the elevator.

Sergeant Gunnery: "So, Johnson, when you want to tell me how you brought it home?"

Sergeant Johnson: "Sorry, Guns. This is a classification."

Sergeant Gunnery: "Well! My ass! Well, you can forget those adjustments to the A2 range, (the sound of the elevator drowns the rest of the sentence, continue:) You certainly won't get "one of the new M7! "[1]

The door closes and the elevator rises.

Sergeant Johnson: (sarcasically) "Well, he is in a very good mood. Maybe the Lord did not give him an invitation."

The elevator stopped and the door opened, and the chieftain and Johnson went out for a small tram. It began to move, and the staff at Cairo Station observed their business and the windows showed the background of the station and the stars. Planet Earth enters the field of vision. When the tram started moving, Sergeant Johnson commented on the things beside the window.

Sergeant Johnson: "The Earth... hasn't seen it for years. When I shipped the foundation, the orbital defense grid was both theoretical and political. Now look! Cairo is only in 300 geosynchronous platforms. One. The MAC gun can be rounded and cleaned by the covenant capital ship. Under the coordinated firepower of Athens and Malta, nothing can defeat this battle group by one whole.

Several UNSC vessels passed the station.

Sergeant Johnson: "The ship has arrived all morning. No one has said too much, but I think a big event is about to happen."

The tram stopped and they went out to join a group of cheering Marines.

The level ends.


End file.
